


Falling in Love A Million Times over (One Shot Collection)

by SassyBeanQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chapter 2 has cursing, Chloe being nice, Chloe is a hopeless lesbian, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Let's Go Lesbians, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, confessing, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyBeanQueen/pseuds/SassyBeanQueen
Summary: One shots of different pairings! I'm going to try and mainly work with rare pairs, but I might do some popular ships too!If you want to see a certain ship, comment it and I'll do my best to write it! They'll be quick, 1-2 hour writings so nothing to special.If you want you can also comment some prompts for your ship you want and I'll do that too!





	1. Honey Kiss (Queen Bee/Chloe and Marinette)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is messy! And I know that Chloe isn't the nicest, but I really believe she has a shot at redemption.
> 
> Btw, I've only seen like half of season 2 and none of season 3 :( so I'm way behind lol.

Sparkling sapphire eyes focused on the open sketchbook before the girl, tongue stuck out between soft pink lips as her pencil flew across the paper, smoothly laying down line after line to create something beautiful.

Dark blue hair tied into a messy bun, wisps of soft curls falling into her face and on her neck, framing the pale skin and light freckles feathered across her skin.

A gloved hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, the hand sliding back to pull the teen’s hair down from it’s messy bun, watching in satisfaction as the dark hair fell, wavy and messy.

The sketching girl startled, spinning around in her chair to look at the person who had touched her. She gasped softly as her eyes landed on the familiar yellow and black of her partners suit, her eyes trailing up to look into her stunning azure eyes.

“Bee? What are you doing here?” Marinette questioned softly, keeping her voice low so she wouldn’t wake her parents. 

“I wanted to see you.” the hero responded just as softly, brushing the back of her fingers across the red cheeks of her crush and classmate. Oh how she wished she could feel the soft, warm cheeks of the beautiful girl, and feel them heat up against her skin. Her eyes traced every detail of her face, memorizing every curve and detail of her face.Although she already knew all of them already. After she had become Queen Bee in collège she realized she needed to turn herself around and be a better person.

So she did. It was hard at first. She struggled a lot, but worked harder and harder to be nicer and apologized to every single person in their class, gifting each a personalized item she knew they would like. It took awhile for people to believe her and that she wasn’t trying to prank them or something. But eventually they had come around. Some still didn’t forgive her for what she had done and just couldn’t be her friend, and Chloe understood that. 

Over the next few years, she had become closer with her classmates, and even became really close friends with them. And every year, for every single one of her friend’s birthday, she always threw a party for their birthday. For friends and family only of course. She always helped whenever she could, and was always one phone call away. 

Although it wasn’t hard for anyone to notice that she had always given special treatments to Marinette. Her attention was always drawn to her no matter how hard she tried not to look at her. But by god she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen and she just couldn't help herself. She was constantly gifting the girl expensive fabrics that the blue haired artist could only dream of buying on her budget. (And of course, everytime it took convincing to get Marinette to take the fabric because she felt guilty taking it, especially since she couldn’t give her anything as lovely back. And Chloe always said that her smile was enough for her.) 

They were almost always seen together, shopping, baking, having sleepovers, and Chloe treating Marinette a spa day whenever the fashion designer was stressed.

But they didn’t get to that point for quite awhile. Their relationship had started out rocky after Chloe had apologized. Marinette had accepted the apology, but said she could not forgive her at the moment.

The blonde couldn’t blame her. She had tormented the girl for years out of pure jealousy, wishing that she had the perfect family Marinette had and made friends as easily as she did. Everyone loved her and adored her, but the blond never understood why.

That is until she fell for the sweet, selfless girl herself. It had scared her at first, because Marinette hated her guts, and she would hate her even more if she told her she was in love with her.

But then during the last year of collège, Marinette had asked if they could start over as friends. Of course the blonde had immediately agreed, eager to finally have a chance to be friends with the girl she was in love with.

Now they were in their second year of lycée, and the two were best friends, and every minute she spent by Marinette, the harder and harder she fell.

And at this point, she was about to burst from all her feelings bottled up in her heart.

“Why?’ the girl mumbled, heat rising to her cheeks as fingers trailed down to the base of her neck, curling into her dark hair. 

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you.” the blonde’s hand froze in their actions of gently combing the teen’s hair as she leaned over her, leaning her hand on the desk behind her.

Chloe chuckled as she watched the blush spread to her neck, sapphire eyes locking onto the pink, glossy lips of the super hero.

“I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you are.” the hero whispered, removing her hand from her hair only to gently cup her cheek, thumb rubbing circles on warm skin.

“I can’t stop thinking of how your blue eyes light up every time you finish a project or when you win a game.” A light, feathery kiss to her forehead.

“Can’t stop thinking of how you sacrificed the dress you had worked on for months to wear to the ball, since Alya’s dress had gotten ruined.” lips brushed against red cheeks, and soft hands reached up to rest on the hero’s shoulder.

“Can’t stop thinking of how you jeopardized your internship with Gabriel Agreste just to come and tell my mother off for me.” a small gasp of realization as the soft hands moved to wrap around the hero’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

“Chloe?” the name was whispered so delicately and so full of hope that the blonde’s heart fluttered, her own face flushing. 

“Pollen, buzz off.” the hero mumbled the phrase, before leaning down and pressing her lips against Marinette’s as her transformation fell. 

She felt the smaller girl melt underneath her, her soft hands traveling up her shoulders to tangle themselves into soft blonde locks. Her lips moved sweetly against her, and she could just faintly taste honey on her lips.

“Chloe.” the girl mumbled breathlessly as she pulled away, holding the girl close to her. “Why...why didn’t you just kiss me out of costume?” she asked, leaning up to steal another small kiss.

“Because it took me 3 years to work up the courage.” she hummed, cupping the girl’s soft face with her now bare hands, pulling her closer to kiss her honey lips again.

“It also took me a long time to realize that I was in love with you.” she breathed, pulling away once more. She wished she didn’t have to breathe so she could continue to kiss Marinette senseless. 

“In love with me?” Marinette repeatedly dazedly, sapphire eyes fluttering open.

“Yeah.”

Marinette gently tugged on the blond locks her hands were tangled in to pull her closer, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “Me too.”

“What?”

“Im in love with you.” a soft caress of pink lips against the outer shell of her ear, and Chloe just nearly collapsed, her face heating up.

“Yeah?” she breathed, her hands falling to lean against her desk so that she was eye level with the blue haired girl.  
“Yeah.” Marinette let out a breathy giggle, tugging the girl down into her lap to kiss her senseless.

Needless to say, both girls ended up being very late to school the next day, and everyone noticed their tightly intertwined hands and the deep blushes their faces sported whenever they looked at each other.


	2. Sapphire Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Chlonette! Warning! Contains cursing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support!! I'm finally feeling better and I'm finally able to write again. I wrote this awhile ago to try and cheer myself up, but I just finished it like 2 minutes ago. It's a little choppy but! It's good enough for right now.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to make a part two to this and write out the date scene!!

She couldn't get over those sapphire eyes. She hasn't been able to for years. No matter how hard she tried to get away from those glowing eyes, to distance them from her. But they always returned to look into her own lonely blue eyes.

She hated those eyes with her whole being, and hated how weak those eyes made her feel. She hated how those eyes caused her chest to tighten and her heartbeat to speed up.

She hated those sapphire eyes.

Those sapphire eyes that sparkled when the bluenette talked about fashion.

Those eyes that watered when she'd trip and embarrass herself.

Those beautiful, crystal blue eyes that burned with bright hellfire when she faced her, taking everything she threw at her and giving it back ten fold.

Those eyes that weakened her everytime she caught a glimpse of them, her legs of jello wobbling and her carefully painted face turning redder and redder.

She denied her feelings for years, attacking the poor girl and pulling her dark hair to get her attention. 

Always causing a scene just to get her to look at her. Always instigating and causing problems.

All she wanted was to keep those wide blue eyes focused on her.

She didn't care what she had to do, as long as they stayed looking at her, as long as she could look right back and stare into them for hours.

"I love you." She hadn't meant to say it out loud, standing there in front of the girl, after fighting and screaming at each other for nearly two hours. She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place. 

She had just been staring into those deadly sapphire eyes and saying all the insults that had come to mind, just to see those blue eyes light up with fire. Just to keep those eyes on her and only her. 

She can't even remember what had all started this fight in the first place. She can't even remember what she had two minutes ago to make those sapphire eyes to water up and shed a few tears.

She watched with regret as the girl's eyes widened and stepped back, her face going up in flames.

Sighing, she squared her shoulders, her long blonde locks cascading down her back. She was due for another haircut soon, it was getting much too long. 

But that was a thought for another time.

She took a deep breath, releasing the tension in her body and crossing her arms to stabilize herself.

'Fuck it' the blonde thought, pursing her pink lips and staring at the girl. 'Might as well spill everything.'

"I love you." She repeated, louder and stronger this time, her fists clenching against her arms, shifting her eyes from those sapphire eyes and the classroom windows.

She watched with a tightening chest as the girl took another step back, her frightened blue eyes darting to the door and back to Chloe, worrying at her bottom lip.

"I have for years," The blonde felt herself admitting, "And I wanted to keep your eyes...your beautiful sapphire blue eyes on me. And me only." 

The girl paused to stare at Chloe, obvious confusion showing on her face, but she made no move to come closer to Chloe or to leave the room. She just stood there, waiting for her to continue.

Chloe was almost grateful for that, but she thinks that maybe it would have been better for the girl to run. For her to leave her behind and for both of them to forget this ever happened.

"So I did everything I could think of to get you to look at me. I pulled your hair when we were younger. I say stupid mean things so you'll pay attention to me." She continued,dropping her gaze to the floor as her eyes began to water, the grip on her arms tightening.

"I pushed you. I tripped you. I yelled at you. Because that was the only way I could get you to look at me." She could feel her eyeliner smudging as she blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear the tears away.

"I knew… I knew that you'd never like me back. And I was okay with that, as long as you continued to look at me. As long as those sapphire yes stayed on me.” Her lips began to tremble and she curled in on herself, hating that she was being vulnerable. Hating that she was revealing the very feelings she had been denying for years on end. Hating that she was starting to break down.

Especially in front of the girl she was in love with and had spent so long guarding herself against.

“But…” she felt her knees give out as she broke down and she dropped to the floor, trembling as she curled into herself, trying to hide. Trying to hide her tears and her heart that she was leaving on display. Trying to hide her true self.

God, when was the last time she had cried in front of someone? 

When was the last time she had been truly honest with herself or another person?

When was the last time someone had loved her?0

“But it wasn’t enough. You started looking at other people, started smiling like the sun at everyone- and I...I realised how much I fucked up. How much I hated the cold angry way you looked at me. I hated the resentment in your eyes. I hated the fact that you looking like that at me wasn’t enough.” The blonde choked out, startling when she felt a warm, soft hand on her shoulder.

Looking over, she saw soft sapphire eyes staring back at her, brimming with worry, and her heart stuttered to a stop. The bakery girl knelt down next to her, her soft hands now rubbing circles into her back.

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. She leaned into the gentle touches on her back, trying to ground herself.

The bluenette had stayed silent, not knowing what to say at all or how to help her classmate out.

“I wanted more. I wanted you look at me...like you look at Adrien.” she laughed wetly, small and meekly, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. Her eyeliner and mascara outlined the trails of tears streaming down her face, smudged heavily around the corners of her eyes.

“I wanted you to look at me like I was everything you ever wanted. I wanted you to look at me with the whole universe in your eyes too. I wanted you smile that stupidly beautiful blinding smile of yours at me...just once. At least once.” 

She tilted her head to the side to look at the girl, a sad smile spreading across her lips. 

“But you don’t like at me like that because I fucked up. Because I denied my feelings for you and tried to push them away- push you away.” She shook her head, grabbing one off the girl’s pale hands from her back and holding it close to her.

“I didn’t want to accept that I had been in love with a girl. I couldn’t. Not with being the Mayor’s daughter. I already had my mother leave me...I...I couldn’t risk my father leaving me too. He’s all I have left..”

“Chloe-”

“But by God I can’t deny it anymore. I’m in love with you, Marinette. It hurts so fucking much that you’ll never feel the same way. You’ll never look at me with anything but hatred in your eyes-”

“Chloe! I-”

“And I know that I deserve that, I know. I fucked up and hurt you so, so much. And by God do I wish I could take all those years back and be nicer and kinder and be your friend instead of your enemy. Maybe then I’d be satisfied because I’d still have you in my life and-”

Soft.

Warm.

Sweet.

The blonde could only think those three words on repeat as she felt the girls lips on hers, effectively shutting her up. 

She blinked in a daze as the owner of the soft lips pulled away, her cheeks flushed read.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She sat there, slack jawed, her eyes shifting between those sapphire eyes and those addicting sweet pink lips. 

"I…"

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless." The pigtailed girl mumbled with a quiet chuckle. 

Soft hands gently caressed the blonde's cheeks, pulling her in again and kissing her.

This time Chloe eagerly responded, shutting her eyes and sighing breathlessly.

Chloe was thankful that they were sitting, or else her knees would have given out with how sweetly and tenderly the bakery girl was kissing her.

She whined in frustration when the bluenette pulled away from her, her glossed lips forming into a pout.  
She tried to chase her lips for another kiss but was met with a hand instead.

Her pout deepened as she opened her eyes to see Marinette laughing at her.

She set the girl with her best glare but dropped it when she heard her laugh harder, her face softening.

"Oh Chloe…" the girl sighed. The way her name rolled off her tongue had the blonde's heart soaring to the moon.

"You're so dumb sometimes, honestly."

The said girl stared dumbfounded at her in response, her eyebrows furrowing. "W...what?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together with a sweet smile. "I like you two, you big dumb doofus. Why do you think I'm always responding to your remarks?"

"O...oh" 

'Real smooth, Chloe.' She thought to herself bitterly. 'Your crush confesses to you and all you can say is oh?!" 

She snapped out of her daze when she saw said crush giggling at her reactions.

"But… what about Adrien? I thought-"

"I did… for a little bit." The girl admitted sheepishly. "U was trying to get over you because I thought you just out right hated me."

"I could never hate you." She admitted, gaze flickering to the floor. "I tried to..but.. I just couldn't."

"God we're both idiots aren't we?" 

She responded with a loud laugh, and after a few moments, Marinette joined in as well.

They stayed pressed together and laughing for a few moments, their laughter eventually dulling down into soft giggles.

"Yeah...we are." The blonde whispered, taking one of her soft hands and wrapping her own around it.

Damn she really needs to know what lotion she uses because holy shit how the fuck are her hands so soft.

"So-"

"Yes."

Chloe stared at the girl In confusion, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

"You don't even know-"

"I'll pick you up at 8. " 

The playful grin on her crush's face made her melt and boil in anger at the same time.

"Where-" 

"It's a surprise, honey."

The blonde stared at the girl in confusion, her mouth hanging open once more.

'What in the fresh fuck just happened?'

"But I didn't--"

Once more she was interrupted with a kiss pressed against her lips.

She wasn't going to complain though. She felt like she had gone to heaven every time those intoxicating lips pressed against her own.

'God do I wish I could kiss her forever and never, ever let go.'

"Now, wear something real pretty, okay? I won't let you ask me out without a proper date." The girl spoke with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the blinde's cheek before she got up.

Chloe was by far too stunned to say anything, staring dazedly at the door. She reached up to teach her cheek where those soft lips were a moment before, wincing when she realized just how sticky her face was from the tears and her ruined makeup.

"I guess I'd better go clean up.." she spoke to herself, but made no move to get up for a long time, her eyes glossed over and her fingers pressing against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing/finishing up some of the requests y'all have made this weekend! I do have to do some summer school work tho, so it will be slow.
> 
> And thank you for the kind comments as well! I've read all of the comments and I love you all to bits and pieces !!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this quick spout of words! And I apologize if there are any mistakes, I did not proof read this oof.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And make sure to leave a ship and/or prompt you want to see if you'd like!


End file.
